A Twist In His Story
by Draco Swagfoy
Summary: Hermione's dead. And Draco attends her funeral. Nobody expected, it'd be a start for Harry's friendship with Draco. They talk about her in most of their conversations. And when everyone thought Hermione's dead, the most fortunate twist happened. Rated T.


**A Twist In His Story**

* * *

><p>Harry wiped the tears from his eyes as he told Mr. and Mrs. Granger about what happened to Hermione. "She's..." Harry's voice trailed off as he cried to Ginny by his side. "She's... gone," Ron continued, his voice shaking.<p>

Harry screamed as Ginny tried her best to shut him up and calm him down. Harry's eyes were bloodshot red from crying. Hermione, seventeen, so young. Gone too soon.

"SHE WAS JUST A GIRL! WHY HER?" Harry screamed and got up, pulling his hair furiously. "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HER? A LOT OF PEOPLE HAD ALREADY DIED FOR ME! BUT WHY HER? SHE'S DONE SO MUCH AND SHE DIED! SHE DIED FOR ME!" Harry shouted and let himself fall down on the ground. Ron walked to him and helped him get up.

"RON!" Harry cried as Ron held him in his hands. "Shh, Harry. Calm down, Hermione's with your parents, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and Dumbledore now. She's safe," Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry to stop him from being so wild.

"But..." Harry tried to protest but he can't speak anymore. His thoughts were too chaotic. All those things that he wished he could've said to Hermione.

All those moments the three of them spent together, priceless moments. He wished he could've put much more life and importance to them.

"It's okay, Harry. She's alright now," Ron himself said as Harry cried.

* * *

><p>"Sir Malfoy," Yuilo, his house elf came along saying. "Yes?" Draco looked at his house elf as he made his way in front of him. He looked down, and slowly said:<p>

"Harry Potter's friend, Miss Granger..." His voice trailed off. Draco's eyes widened. "What happened to her?" He almost yelled at Yuilo. He was surprised by his sudden concern.

"Miss Granger, she..." It seems that Yuilo can't say the whole thing off. He's been attached to Hermione when the trio had been imprisoned in the Manor for a few months.

"Say it, Yuilo!" Draco yelled at his house elf and he said, "Miss Granger died, sir!"

At these words, Draco felt like he couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p>Harry placed the last flower to Hermione's coffin, wiping his tears again. His eyes has been bloodshot for weeks now. And he can't stop crying.<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were crying as hard as Harry was. Their daughter was too valuable to be lost. She was so wonderful. So Hermione. So lovely.

Ron patted Harry's back as he wiped a few tears away from his cheek. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

Everyone was so sentimental of the loss of Hermione Jean Granger. They just couldn't take it. They can't accept that she was gone.

"Potter," A voice came from behind. There was a collective gasp all around.

Harry and Ron turned around and their eyes widened at the sight of...

Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy...?" Harry rubbed his eyes and blinked several times. "What are you...?" Ron's voice trailed off.

Draco stepped forward to Harry and Ron. "Oh, Granger," He sighed and blinked a few times.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Ron asked, glaring at him. He hasn't forgiven Malfoy for what he'd done to the world. Been a Death Eater, offered _his _Manor as the trio's jail, killed innocent people.

"I'm here because of Granger, of course," He said matter-of-factly. "Hermione? Since when did you care about Hermione? All she was to you was a _Mudblood_, as you would put it," Ron angrily said, and advanced to Draco.

But Harry pulled him back. "Ron, stop," He said while struggling to stop Ron.

Draco touched Hermione's coffin and sniffled. He let his fingers run through the details of the white coffin. Hermione's body wasn't in it though.

Hermione's body was never found. All they heard was that the last time that they saw her, she was Avada Kedavra-ed by Voldemort. Of course she'd be dead.

"She was lovely, ain't she?" Draco's voice shook. "_Was?_ She _is_ lovely," Ron protested, furious.

"Look, Weasley. I'm not here for _you_. I'm here for plainly, simply, Herm...ione," Draco seemed unsure of the way he called Hermione. Everybody's eyes widened and others gasped.

"Hermione? Did I here just right, Malfoy?" Harry asked, not believing what he heard. Draco nodded, getting his handkerchief as his eyes got all teary.

He wiped his eyes and turned around, his silver blond hair whipping with force. "I'm sorry I have disturbed you all," He apologized as everybody had confused expressions.

"But... my coming here isn't like a half-hearted visit. I still have a lot of things to say to you all, and Hermione," He said with a little sadness in his voice.

"But she's... yeah. I'm sorry to all of you._ I was too late_. I don't expect you to forgive me but... thanks for listening though," He said and he made his way out from the cemetery.

Harry was surprised of Draco's words. He couldn't be so soft and hurt. He was all Lucius' son and Voldemort's ally, he can't be weak.

Harry followed Draco out of the cemetery. He searched for him.

And he finally found him, just outside of the woods, sitting on a rock by the river and looking at the horizon. His handkerchief looked wet from far away.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, nearing him. "Oh, Potter," He stuttered and wiped his tears away, hiding his handkerchief then.

"Are you alright?" He asked, obviously he wasn't. "I'm good," Draco answered, chuckling bitterly. He refused to look at Harry and focused on the current of the river.

"Look, Malfoy," Harry patted his back. "I never knew..." He started. "You had feelings for Hermione," He continued.

"I don't, Potter. It's just, I felt guilty about what I did, not that I loved Granger," He said, shaking his head. "Granger was such a twit," He stated.

"Respect the dead, Malfoy!" Harry bursted and Draco straightened himself. "Sorry," He apologized.

"I know you have feelings for Hermione, Malfoy. If it was guilt, then it should've just gone away. But you came, there's something going on in there," He pointed to his heart.

"No, nothing, Potter," Draco shook his head in disapproval. He was sure he didn't love Hermione. Maybe he was just a bit affected.

He doesn't have someone to make fun of and tease always. Maybe just that. _Maybe_.

"Just say it, Malfoy. It's just the two of us," Harry rested his hand on the rock Draco was sitting on.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Potter? No! I _don't _love Hermione!" He bursted, standing up. "If you don't. Why Hermione? Why not Granger?" Harry asked confidently.

And in that moment, Harry had caught him. Draco was speechless, with no counter.

* * *

><p>"You know, Malfoy. You could just tell me," Harry never stopped bugging Draco. "Hermione's not around though," He said.<p>

"Of course, Potter! She's gone. G-O-N-E. GONE!" Draco paced back and forth.

"Right! She is here, Malfoy. She's with us wherever we go," Harry crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Sod off, Potter. I have more than a bajillion problems in my mind and you're including Hermione in it. Can you just -"

Harry turned to him and cut him off by saying, "No."

"Potter! My business with Hermione is done! She's done! I'm done! Please," Draco shook Harry by the shoulders.

"Begging, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his arms still crossed despite Draco's shaking.

"Circled-glass arsehole," Draco scoffed. Harry didn't even flinch through his insult. He just shrugged as Draco let go of him.

"Leave me be, Potter," Draco took his handkerchief and wiped just the spot below his nose, by his upper lip part.

"I won't until you tell me the truth," Harry rolled his eyes and loosened his tie.

"Legilimens me, Potter. Do everything you dare to until the truth will prevail. I swear to Merlin I don't have pitiful, sodding feelings for Hermione," He put his hand to his chest.

Harry straightened himself and let out his blackthorn wand. He ran his other palm through it's surface. Harry said, "Very well then."

"Pot-"

"Legilimens!" Harry shouted at Draco, and his eyes widened.

...

_He tiptoed. Making the least sound he could. "Malfoy?" Someone called. He jumped to the familiar sound._

_He looked around but saw no one. "Who's there?" He asked out loud._

_"Malfoy. Please. Help... me," He shuddered to the sound of familiar feminine voice begging._

_"Who are you? Reveal yourself!" He said aloud. "I'm here, Malfoy," The voice said. It kept saying 'in here' until he managed to go the right way._

_"Now where are you?" He asked, gripping his wand. "Cast a Lumos spell, Malfoy. Unless you can see in the dark," She had a sarcastic tone._

_"Lumos," He whispered to himself and the tip of his wand glowed._

_In a turn of his head, all he was... was shock._

_"Granger?" He almost yelled. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He yelled this time. He was a bit surprised by his concern for the Muggle-born._

_"Imprisoned, of course," She made it sound like he was a fool. "In my house?" He asked with his eyes wide._

_"Oh no. His house, perhaps." Her hands were locked in chains just behind her back. It made him want to unlock the chains and tell her to go._

_He neared her. Then he flinched at the feeling of something hard hitting his face and forehead._

_"I'm on a cell, you idiot," She scoffed._

_"You want me to help you or not?" He asked with a little anger in his voice._

_"I want you to help me," Her voice was weak and he shuddered at it._

_He massaged the bridge of his nose and searched for the lock. With his wand lighting, he found it._

_"Just hold on one more minute," He said, struggling to keep his wand locked between his body and arm, so that he'd have a little light._

_He worked with the lock but it was locked. He decided to leave it be and took his wand. He pointed it at the lock and said:_

_"Alohomora."_

_The lock opened itself and the cell was opened. Draco couldn't believe his own success._

_He stepped into the cell and knelt beside Granger, who was blindfolded. He put his wand beside him and stared at the helpless Granger._

_"Pitiful," He mumbled as he tried to locate the knot of the blindfold. "How'd you know it was me, Granger?" He questioned._

_"Your scent is too obvious," She answered as Draco found the knot and tried to work with it._

_"How do I smell?" He asked, unsure if she would answer the damn, pointless question. "Bad, awful," She scoffed and Draco's eyes widened._

_Finally he was done unknotting Granger's blindfold. "There," He said softly as he took her blindfold away from her eyes._

_He met her once again brown eyes. It wasn't as alive as before but it felt so infinite to see her eyes once again. It made him warm and cozy. Just like home._

_He blinked after he realized he was staring at her with the edge of his mouth twitched a little bit, like he usually does when he sees her stressing in the library with her books._

_"You know, Granger," He said. "You look really awful," He continued._

_"What did you expect? Still fabulously glamour queen Granger?" She said rhetorically._

_Draco shrugged and moved behind her, and found the chains around her hands. He tried to work with it. But it was too locked._

_He picked up his wand and pointed it at the lock and said again, "Alohomora."_

_The lock flew open and Draco helped Granger settle down. After she was released, there was an awkward silence. Draco sat beside her._

_"You need to get out of here," Draco said urgently, grabbing her arm as he stood up. Her feet wobbled a little bit but Draco guided her._

_Draco saw her shivering and suddenly had the feeling to make her warm. "You're freezing," He said. She managed a little nod._

_He took off his black coat and didn't mind how cold it really was without it. "Here," He said and whirled the coat in the air and placed it just by Hermione's shoulders. It would make her warm._

_They started making their way out of the cells but then Hermione flinched. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned._

_"Harry and Ron. I need to help them. They need to be set free," She gulped, looking at Draco with convincing puppy eyes._

_"We don't have time for this, Granger. Potter and Weasley can survive. They're big boys. You're as fragile as glass," He scoffed and gripped her arm tighter. But she snatched it away._

_"No, Malfoy! I need them. They need me. I'm not leaving without them," She tried her best to keep her voice low._

_ Draco hesitated but then said, "Alright." Hermione's eyes were filled with gratitude and happiness._

_"Stay here, Granger. Remain hidden while I try to locate Potter and Weasley," He moved her to a darker spot._

_"Promise me you'll come back with them," Her hands flew to his neck as she pulled him closer, her forehead to his. They were very close. They could smell each other's breaths._

_He nodded and closed his eyes, smelling her scent. "Don't be late," She let out a half-hearted smile. "Sure," He smiled lightly and let go of her, then he disappeared in the dark._

...

"No! Potter! That's en-"

"I'm not done yet! Legilimens!"

...

_"Malfoy!" Her screams. Her damned screams._

_"Malfoy!" She screamed again. All of those unwanted memories of her screams as she was dragged out of the prison by her aunt. Bellatrix. That bloody twat._

_"STOP IT!" He shouted out loud and dug his fingers in his scalp. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" He screamed as he looked for something to destroy._

_He found a chair. A wooden one. _

_"Malfoy! Are you there? Help!" Her subtle sobs are agonizing. And he just stood there, he can't do anything._

_"I SAID STOP IT!" He shouted and all the screams shut off. He threw the chair to the wall, not minding the sounds he made._

_He collapsed to the floor, his fingers pulling his blond hair. He looked sickly as ever._

_He was shaking so much._

_"WHY MERLIN? WHY?" He screamed out loud, looking at his ceiling. He was upset. Merlin forgive him._

_"IT COULD'VE JUST BEEN ME!" He let his anger fill him in. "WHY HER? SHE COULD'VE JUST ESCAPED IF IT WEREN'T FOR POTTER AND THE REDHEAD!" He screamed out loud as his eyes became watery._

_He stood up and paced back and forth furiously. He shouted at the drawer beside his bed, "Reducto!" And it blasted to pieces._

_He paced back and forth again. Then he came to his bed. With no reason, he clawed his fingers through the sheets and messed everything._

_"She. Was. Just. A. Girl!" He said, panting while he tried to destroy his bed._

_He screamed to his content. But he wasn't done yet._

_He destroyed everything that there was to be destroyed. He screamed until his parents came banging through the door. Begging to come in._

_At last, the last thing he did was... break his hands. He faced a mirror and punched it until the shrapnels were dug into his fist. He didn't stop until his hands were far from recognizable._

_He cried as he collapse to the floor. The pain. The regrets. The madness._

_His parents successfully made their way in before he could stab himself with a shrapnel._

_"Draco!" Narcissa shouted and stopped her son in time. She hugged him tightly. He was shivering. He was half-naked. His chest bare._

_Lucius stood there with shock in his eyes. But he was also upset at Draco rather than be caring._

_"It's okay, Draco," Narcissa tried to calm him but it was no use. He sniffled too loud for both his parents to hear._

_Then he went back to his screaming and he was struggling to get away from his mother's grip and start punching the wall again._

_But Narcissa held the bloodied Draco tightly in her arms._

_"It was too late, mum!" He shouted and a river of tears ran down his eyes. "She's gone! I can't turn back time! I was a bloody idiot!" He insulted himself as Narcissa tried to hush him._

_"She could've been safe if I let her go! BUT I WAS SUCH A TWAT THAT I DIDN'T!" He screamed._

_"Stop it, Draco!" Lucius raged and Draco shut up, sniffled and sobs remaining in the air._

_"Come on, Draco. Let's heal your hand," Narcissa rubbed his back and led him to the only chair left. She let him sit down as she started healing his wounded hand._

_"Mum..." Draco's voice shook. "Yes, Draco?" She looked at him. "Have you ever had the feeling that everything is just falling down?" He asked, sniffling._

_"A million times," She had a weak smile._

_"I can't believe what I've done," He said. "I was such a prick," He closed his eyes as a tear ran from his eyes._

_"Shhh, Draco," Narcissa said._

_"It was too late by the time they tried to save her..." His voice faded. "Save who?" Narcissa looked at his sad, grey eyes._

_"It was too late,"_

_"I was too late..." He cried._

_"Who exactly, Draco?" Narcissa repeated._

__"Her..." He refused to tell his mum her name. His dad was there. Merlin knows what he'll do to him. He was too late. He was such an idiot.__

_He loved her. He tried everything. But he was so weak, a pathetic excuse for a Death Eater._

_If he could've saved her, she would be all grateful and shit. By her actions, he could tell she liked him. After that, she'd be his. Only his._

_He knew he loves her. He loves Her-_

...

* * *

><p>Then in a flash everything went black. Harry was shoved out from his head. Harry almost stumbled by the force.<p>

"Don't you know I'm practically good at Occlumency?" Draco asked after he opened his eyes and breathed heavily.

"I'm aware of that," Harry shrugged.

"I just want to know who the girl is," Harry continued, hoping Draco would consider telling him. But instead, he snorted.

"You know her," He said. "I have no idea who she is, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Stop lying, Potter. You're close with her," He said and turned to walk away.

"Malfoy! Wait up!" Harry followed him. "Stay for dinner, and we'll have time to work things out with... everyone," Harry offered.

"Pfft. I'm done with the Order. It'd be best if I stay home. Or my parents would know I'm here and they'd kill me, bury me next to Hermione," Draco turned to Harry.

"Uhm. Apparently... Malfoy," Ron startled the both of them as he spoke and neared Harry.

"Your parents... already know," Ron stuttered. "Say what?" Draco couldn't believe what he heard. His parents knew? Good lord.

"Coincidence, Malfoy eh?" Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Sod off, Potter," Draco hissed and glared at him.

Draco walked away to the cemetery and left Ron and Harry. Ron asked Harry, "What's up with him?"

Harry shrugged though he really did have a hunch.

* * *

><p>Harry ate the last piece of beef in his plate. He chewed and wiped his mouth with the table napkin.<p>

Draco sat across him and Ron and Ginny sat on both his sides. Draco barely ate. And Harry noticed that.

"Why aren't you eating, Malfoy?" He asked. "I don't really like the idea of eating in funerals," He answered, refusing to make eye rapport with Harry.

"Or you're just _affected_ that you don't want to eat at all," Harry's words startled Draco and he jumped in his seat.

"Shut up, Potter," His voice shook. "I won't and never will, Malfoy," He told him.

"Until you tell me the truth about Hermione," He mocked with a high pitch. "Exactly," Harry nodded and gave him a smirk.

"Hermione? You guys were talking about Hermione?" Ron asked, scrutinizing them both. Harry managed a nod while Draco remained still.

"And what was the whole conversation about?" Ron asked again. "Nothing you should know," Draco tried to sound as Slytherin as he could.

But Harry told him all the plain truth, "I used Legilimency on him."

"And?" Ginny asked, interested. Harry answered, "There were things that were just far from sanity. It's inhuman and I probably don't wanna discuss it while we're having dinner."

"Exactly," Draco snapped just after he finished. "Potter's right, it's awful," Draco continued.

And with that everyone silenced.

* * *

><p>Draco's eyes widened at Harry's remark. "I'm not sleeping with you, Potter," He said with his arms crossed.<p>

"We're gonna sleep in the same room, you idiot. Not on the same bed for Merlin's sake," Harry scoffed and gave him his blankets and pillows.

"And besides, it's only until your parents want you back again," Harry tried to be most friendly to Draco.

Draco put the blankets and pillows to his to-be bed. "You know," Harry spoke after he was done arranging his bed and Draco sat on his.

"Hermione used to sleep there when we used to stay in the Grimmauld Place. Just... before the whole war broke out," He heard Draco sniffle.

"It still has her warmth, I think," Harry said, turning to Draco. Finding him tracing his fingers on the mattress.

"It does," He agreed, not noticing how Harry was trying to absorb all the clues he sent out.

"She used to keep a picture of..." Harry's voice trailed off as he realized he was going too far.

...

_"Hermione? Wake up," Harry pseudo-slapped Hermione softly. "Hey, dinner's ready," Harry repeated and her eyes fluttered open._

_"Oh Merlin's beard, did I really sleep that long?" She asked after glancing at her clock on her nightstand. It was four since she had a nap and now it was seven._

_"No time to regret your sleeping hours, come on, while stew's still hot," Harry pulled her up softly and let her hold his hand._

_"I'm tired, Harry," She groaned and sank back to her bed. "You want me to get some for you here instead?" He asked, not wanting to force her._

_"That'll do," She smiled at Harry as he went down and told Mrs. Weasley that Hermione will be eating in the room. He brought up everything for her, from stew to desserts._

_He wobbled as he tried to push the door open with his hands filled with food. He put all the food down on the table just before he caught a little bit off-guard._

_"Voila, dinner's ready, Madame," Harry joked. Hermione laughed and turned to her pillow instead._

_"Aren't you eating?" Harry asked. "In a minute," She said, lifting her index finger to gesture him to wait. Harry was filled with curiosity._

_He neared her, making no noise. Then he saw it, a picture of Draco Malfoy. She was having a picture of Draco Malfoy. Oh Merlin._

_Draco was smirking his usual smirk. Or perhaps, smiling. And he had an arm around... Hermione?_

_Harry gasped a little too loud. Hermione jumped and tried to cover the photo but Harry grabbed it from her and looked at it._

_"Harry!" She screamed as she tried to reach for the photograph. "Give! It! Back! Harry!" She struggled but Harry kept the photograph as unreachable as ever._

_"Yule Ball?" Harry asked as Hermione as she surrendered struggling. "Last year," She told him, sighing to her own defeat._

_"We had a shot from that Blaise Zabini guy, he told him not to. But that Zabini guy insisted, saying I looked real cute," She had a blush on her cheeks._

_Harry examined the photograph, Draco was wearing a gray vest under his black blazer which looked real and new. His white shirt had fit him greatly and that red tie around his collar seemed to fit well._

_Hermione was really wonderful. She wore a stunning aqua silk dress. Her hair arranged to a much better way than the Yule Ball with Krum._

_Her makeup was more attractive than ever and from the photograph, Harry felt the urge to kiss her from the way her lips looked like. So red and luscious._

_And... they made a real wonderful couple. The Zabini guy really had a sense of pairings._

_"You look... wonderful," Harry was spellbound. She smiled at Harry's words. "That was secretly shot though, imagine if someone saw Malfoy throwing an arm around me," She can't stop blushing._

_"You... like him, don't you, Hermione?" Harry asked, giving Hermione the photograph._

_"Is it forbidden?" She asked, her wrinkles pretentious._

_"No, no, no. Not to us. But maybe to his family," Harry sat beside Hermione and held her hand. "Don't get your hopes too high, 'Mione," Harry said._

_"He..." Hermione's voice faded. "He what?" Harry asked, letting her continue._

_"He... he... he... kissed me," She blushed again and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "At the ball?" Harry asked, surprised._

_"After the ball," She corrected. "He told me I looked wonderful and stuff. I didn't believe him and I turned around and he got my arm," She continued._

_"Then he turned me around again and I caught his lips. Oh it was amazing," She blushed even more._

_"Bollocks, Hermione," Harry scoffed. "Eat, just don't let Ron see that photograph or hear that story of yours," Harry said, standing up._

_"Never," Hermione said and laughed._

...

"Picture of who, Potter?" Draco suddenly felt a twinge in his chest. No it can't be jealousy. No, he shouldn't love someone who's dead. Someone he had failed to save.

"No one," Harry shook his head and was back to reality. "Tell me, Potter. Who?" Draco stood up.

"I said no one, Malfoy," Harry tried his best but Draco wasn't convinced.

"Pathetic, Potter. I can see that you're lying," Draco hissed and sat back on his bed. _Her _bed. Or perhaps, _their_ bed.

Harry turned to his bed and sat on it. "Hermione told me about you," Harry tried to break the silence between them.

"Me?" His eyes widened. "Yes, you," Harry nodded. "What about me?" Draco asked, curious. "Your looks, wit... presence of mind... sometimes absence... Yule Ball..." Harry tried to bring up the topic to know how true it was.

"Wait. Did you just say _Yule Ball_?" He asked, eyes widened. "Yes," Harry said.

"She told you about it?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"A lot of stuff."

"It was last year. So what's the point?"

"You kissed her."

"What the fuck? She told you that?"

"She tells me everything."

"I didn't kiss her."

"Don't lie, Malfoy."

"I will tell you the truth, unless you tell me your deepest one."

"Alright."

"What's yours?"

"I... I... I kissed... I kissed -"

"Spit it out, bloody Potter."

"I kissed Hermione like ten times. I haven't told anyone about it."

"And you told me? You're gaining trust, Potter."

"I can't possibly tell Ron, you twat. He'd devour me if he'd know."

"Have you guys been... sexually linked?"

"Almost. Too almost perhaps. But we stopped when we heard Ron's footsteps."

"So you almost did it?"

"Yes."

"How'd it feel?"

"Warm. Cozy."

"Wow. Not a virgin? First?"

"No. Like I said, we didn't continue."

"So pathetic. It could've been amusing to hear Hermione's moans and Potter's groans."

"Why didn't you bang her on the Yule Ball night? You had her. She was all yours."

"She wasn't mine. She didn't like me. She loathed me. I was a bloody prick she doesn't give a shit about."

"You do know she keeps a picture of you by her drawer?"

"What?"

"Oh... Nothing."

"Tell me, Potter," Draco said in a threatening tone.

"Nothing, Malfoy. Why are you so pushy?" Harry asked, annoyed. Draco shrugged.

"It's just. The thing. I'm quite intrigued about what you said," Draco answered. And Harry cleared his throat.

"You know, Potter," Draco broke the awkward silence. Harry looked at him with his head tilted a little bit. "Yes, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about being acquainted with you," He said honestly. "Oh that's usual," Harry shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Friends with the boy who lived, your life's in jeopardy," Harry mocked in a higher pitch than his usual voice.

"Pfft. I thought you were gonna be offended and would throw me out to sleep there," Draco expected wrong.

"No, I'm not that stupid for Merlin's sake," Harry said. Too good. Just too good. Too Harry.

Then a pop startled them both. Draco's house-elf was in front of them. "What are you doing here, Yuilo?" Draco asked, looking at his house-elf.

"Yuilo is so sorry sir," The house-elf looked down. "Yuilo told Master's parents he is with Mr. Potter and is attending Miss Granger's funeral," The house-elf explained.

"What?" Draco raged. "Why would you say that?" He asked furiously, standing up and nearing his house-elf.

"Yuilo never meant to, sir! Yuilo is deeply sorry!" His house-elf backed a bit.

"You! You shameless-"

"Stop it, Malfoy. You know Hermione made a group called S.P.E.W. You should not hurt house-elves if you cared for Hermione," Harry stood up, making a boundary between Yuilo and Draco.

"Master's parents tortured me," Yuilo mumbled while looking down. "Oh," Draco had sadness in his voice.

"It's alright. Go, before they'd be angry at you again. Tell them I went to Oxfordshire because of an appointment they shouldn't know," Draco told his house-elf.

"Okay, Master," It said and disappeared in a snap.

"We should get some rest, Malfoy," Harry said and jumped to his bed.

Draco did so.

* * *

><p>"Wait. What? Why are we moving?" Draco asked Harry, who was sweating and yelling for everyone to go.<p>

"War isn't over. We're moving to a more secure place, the Death Eaters have located that we're here," Harry answered, panting.

"Come! Harry! Fred's portkey will teleport us to Shell Cottage!" Ron shouted and Harry grabbed Draco.

They held the portkey despite all the chaos going on. And they teleported to the Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's house.

Draco almost stumbled but Harry had caught his arm.

"Thanks, Potter," Draco said after Harry had made him stand steady. "No problem," Harry said, entering the cottage.

Draco followed him in. "We'll set up tents outside for the others," Fred and George cooperated.

"All the elders will put a shield around the cottage," Mrs. Weasley said and everyone got to work.

Harry nodded and sat on the chair. He motioned Draco to and he did.

"Tea, Harry?" Bill asked. "Uhm. Sure. I can have one," Harry answered. "Err, two perhaps. For Malfoy," Harry said.

"Okay," Bill went to the kitchen to prepare tea.

"Why are you being nice to me, Potter? I mean, all of you?" Draco asked, confused.

"Because... you mean a lot to Hermione. And... yeah," Harry trailed off when Fleur came in with two cups of tea on her hand. She gave it both to Harry and Draco.

"I mean a lot? You must be kidding," Draco scoffed. "I'm not," Harry said.

"Remember the picture I told you?" Harry asked. "Yes," Draco took a sip from the tea.

"You guys make good tea!" Draco shouted to Bill and Fleur with a thumbs up. "Thanks, Malfoy," They smiled at him.

"It's... somewhere... wait," Harry looked around and found Hermione's bag. That little one with magic in it.

"Somewhere... here," Harry took out a photograph from the bag. He handed it to Draco and his eyes widened.

"Zabini took this for us," He mumbled, remembering. "I still remember..." His voice faded.

"What her lips felt and tasted like," Harry continued for him. "Exactly," Draco agreed, still looking at the picture.

"Harry!" Ron came in and they both jumped. "Keep the photograph!" Harry hissed quietly at Draco and he quickly hid the photograph.

"Ron!" Harry stood up, smiling. "Everything's set up already," Ron informed Harry. "Alright, then. Look, just... go ahead. I still have something to tell Malfoy," Harry told Ron.

"What's so secret about it? I wont tell anyone. I'll just be here," Ron protested rather than moving along.

"Uhmm," Draco thought. "Err. We're..." Draco thought of something else.

"I'm gonna snog Malfoy. If you don't wanna see, then go away," Harry countered, shuddering at what he said.

"Well then. Brr. You are getting gay, Harry," Ron shuddered and walked outside.

"Really, Potter? Snog me? You're pathetic," Draco scowled at Harry. "What? You have something better?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco said bitterly. "So leave it be," Harry shrugged and sat back down, finding Draco looking at the photograph again.

"She really looked beautiful that night," Draco said, gulping. A smile toyed on Harry's lips as Draco confessed.

"And yet, she didn't believe me," He continued. "And you practically kissed her," Harry continued.

"That was reflex," Draco said quickly. "Reflex to what?" Harry asked. "Things..." Draco's voiced trailed off.

"Oh no, that was no reflex. You just wanted to taste her," Harry smirked. "Sod off, fucking Potter," Draco hid his face. He was blushing at the reminder of what Hermione's lips tasted like.

"How'd it go, then?" Harry asked. "Fortunately, she didn't slap me," Draco chuckled. "She kissed back, didn't she?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. All I could feel was..." Draco looked away to think.

"Was?"

"A lot of licking and sucking and wet kiss sounds."

To this, Harry's mouth fell open. "So it was really true?"

"What'd you think? Hermione'd lie?"

"She does."

"Proof?"

"She lied that you guys... you guys don't have anything going on."

"We don't. I've told you about that."

"Well then why was she creeping out of the common room at midnight and heading to the Astronomy Tower?"

"I have no idea!"

"You used to hang out there a lot."

"I used to."

"And she did too."

"Fuck off, Potter."

"She had this emerald on a locket she wore once. I know only a Slytherin would have the guts to give her that."

"It could've been Blaise! Or Crabbe! or Goyle! Not me!"

"Hey. I took her locket once, the time she left it. And..."

"And?"

"It had a DM engraved on the back part and an HG on the front. Right?"

"No. I never gave her a locket."

"Sure, you did."

He really did.

...

_She was fiddling with the pages of a Potions book in a manner only Draco can understand. Her lips were pouted frustratingly._

_Draco watched her from two bookshelves away. He was glad the two dickheads weren't there. This was his chance._

_He took a Potions book just like hers and neared her. He shoved multiple books away that were crowding the table._

_"What are you... Malfoy?" She blinked multiple times. He banged the Potions book on the table as he sat down._

_"Malfoy!" She shouted at him but Draco didn't seem to notice. Instead, he pulled back and rested his back on the chair._

_"You can be a little silly, Granger," Draco said, smirking. "Why so?" She asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Why bother reading a ton of books when the homework's only on Potions. Not..." Draco scanned through her books._

_"Divination, Herbology, Ancient Runes... Muggle studies?" He said insultingly._

_"I happen to like reading them," She stuttered. "Bring down the sarcastic look, Granger," Draco smirked._

_"Why should I?" She crossed her arms. "Because I told you so," He answered._

_"You don't dare-"_

_"Try, Granger. Or I'll kiss you-"_

_"Don't even think about it, Malf-"_

_"Whatever. Do as I say. Or you'll be on the wall, your hands above your head. Your lips locked with mine."_

_"No way. The last time I kissed you was on the Yule Ball."_

_"And you apparently fucking liked it."_

_"I didn't! Stop making up stories!"_

_"Then why'd you kiss back?"_

_"Because... because... because... ugh! Malfoy! Why'd you have to make things complicated?" She flushed red._

_"It's because I like you," Draco smirked again. Hermione stood up and took all of her books._

_He followed her to the shelves. She put her books on the shelves without looking at Draco. And he hated that._

_She turned to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going?" Draco called out, a little irritated._

_"I have to meet Harry and Ron," She said without glancing at him. "Dickheads again?" Draco asked out loud._

_"They're not dickheads, Malfoy!" She shouted back and the librarian scolded them. She walked quickly to Draco with clenched fists._

_"I can't stand you, Malfoy!" She yelled and lifted her arm to punch him. But he caught her arm and dragged her to one of the darkened shelves._

_"Let! Go! Of! Me! Malfoy!" She started punching his arm. He held the pain and pushed her to the shelf._

_"Ouch!" She shouted. "Malfoy!" She lifted her hand again but this time, Draco pushed himself to her. And their lips locked like before._

_Hermione weakened and her hand lowered down. Unable to resist it, her hands flew to his neck, pushing him to her._

_Draco pulled away for air, their foreheads touching. "Don't go," Draco whispered, his eyes closed._

_"I won't," Hermione had a promising voice and Draco lifted her up. The kiss was rough and Hermione's legs were around Draco's waist._

_Draco kissed her vigorously. No one can have her. She is his. Only his. He made it sure that this kiss would make everyone know she was his to own._

_He sucked, licked, devoured like he can't kiss Hermione anymore._

_Just when Draco was kissing her neck, they stopped. Draco breathed on her neck, panting. Hermione was out of air._

_He pulled away, gently putting her down. He arranged his messed hair. She had run her fingers through them and now it was a mess. Hers was too._

_He rested his waist on the nearby counter and smirked at the view of Hermione combing her messed up hair and arranging her jumper._

_"You really are a good kisser, Malfoy," Hermione blushed. Draco snorted. "You are too," Draco neared her._

_"What are you planning to do next?" She asked, keeping her comb. "I'm planning to give you something," He whispered._

_"Something? And what may that be?" She asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow._

_"Turn around," Draco ordered. "Why should I?" She asked again. "Try, Granger," He threatened._

_"Alright, alright," She raised her arms up in surrender and turned around. "Stay still," He whispered to her ears._

_Then he got a locket out from his pocket. Green for Slytherin. And it had a DM for Draco Malfoy at the back. HG for Hermione Granger at the front._

_He placed the locket around her neck. And she kept her hair to make it easier for him after she felt something go around her neck; it was a necklace of course._

_He finished locking the necklace and he turned her around. Despite the darkened place, he still saw a spark in Hermione's brown eyes._

_"Wow, it's... it's... beautiful," She looked at the locket's jewel. An emerald. Surely Harry or Ron would question it. But who cares? It's from Draco Malfoy. Her Draco Malfoy._

_"I know. Don't get too bothered I put my initials there," He smiled, his hands in his pockets._

_Hermione chuckled and hugged him. He smelled her scent. Honey-lemon and strawberry._

_"Tonight, meet me in the Astronomy Tower," Draco said, still hugging her. "What time?" She asked, pulling away._

_"Midnight? Potter and Weasley'd probably be asleep," He said, following her out from the darkened place._

_"Midnight," She groaned. "I'm already asleep that time," She reasoned._

_"Bitch please," He joked. She managed a laugh and started walking away._

_"Hey?" Draco called out again. "Alright, midnight. Tower. Got it," She looked at him and smiled. Then she turned around and walked away._

_Draco felt a warm feeling in his chest. It must have been love._

...

* * *

><p>Harry made sure Draco was asleep before he walked to his drawer in the tent. He realized Draco was half-naked and he shuddered at the view.<p>

He was snoring soundlessly. "Alright, Malfoy. Time to know the truth," He whispered to himself.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Wake up!" He shook Draco. It took a few seconds but then his eyes flew open, alert but out of mind, he went out of bed.

"Potter?" He asked, and when he turned around...

Harry barked with his wand pointing at him, "Legilimens!"

...

_Draco looked outside of the Astronomy Tower. Waiting for Hermione. She promise she'd be here. And if she won't be. Merlin knows what'll happen._

_He put his hands in his pockets as a cold breeze of autumn got his hands. He shivered._

_"Malfoy?" Someone called and alerted him. He immediately took his wand and looked around, no sign of anyone._

_"Anyone there?" He called out, on guard. Hermione walked to him. "Chill. It's only me," She said. Draco felt relieved and lowered his wand._

_She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was still in her PJs. And she looked heavenly cute._

_She neared Draco and wobbled when a cold breeze of wind got them again. "Hey," Draco got her and held her tight._

_"Thanks," She rubbed her eyes and yawned again._

_"Why are you not wearing your coat? It's freezing," Draco asked, concerned. Hermione was shivering._

_"I'd rather not. My coat was absent-mindedly put in one of the chairs in the common room," She started._

_"And if I took it, and Harry or Ron would notice if they woke up at dawn, they'd bang through the girls' dormitories and find no sign of me," She explained further._

_"They'd go bollocks and shit," She chuckled. Draco chuckled with her and rested his hand on the railings._

_"I completely admire your wit, Granger," Draco said, the moon reflecting in his eyes. Hermione looked at him with disbelief._

_"I never thought you'd get too serious with a Muggle-born," Hermione said, her eyebrow raised._

_"There's nothing wrong with you, actually," Draco said. "Then why the 'Mudblood'?" Hermione asked._

_"It was a long time ago. And I'm making it up to you now," Draco glanced at her, smiling._

_"You're twatty," Hermione scoffed and held on the railings. "I should've known," He said, chuckling._

_"What are we gonna do now?" She asked._

_"Er. So, Christmas is coming," Draco said, turning to her. "Yes?" She faced him. "I heard you're still in Slughorn's club, right?" He said, holding her hand._

_"I am still in his club," She agreed. "And we're... right! Right! Right! The Christmas party in Slughorn's club!" She freaked out._

_"Shhh, Granger! Someone might hear," Draco scolded and she shut up. "You need to ask someone to join with you as a date, right?" Draco took both of her hands and led her to the center._

_"Yes... But I'm planning to ask... Ron," She flushed pink. And with this Draco felt something snap in him. He gulped._

_"But I can go with you, if you'd like to," She quickly added. "The problem is, there'd probably be some dancing. You know waltz?" She asked, laughing._

_"I definitely know waltz," He pulled her to him and placed her left hand by his shoulder. He took her right hand with his left and held her waist with the other hand._

_She flinched a little bit but Draco was so gentle and soft, she was suddenly driven to a dance with him._

_After a few turns and this and that, Draco pulled her in, her face an inch away from his. Their breathing so calm and cold._

_Draco's eyes fell to the green emerald on her neck. He smiled at the thought that she had really worn it and not destroyed it._

_"So I'm going with you," She broke the silence and Draco's eyes met hers. "If you aren't asking Weasley out," He said. She smiled and stroke Draco's cheeks with her thumb._

_"I'm not," She whispered, before leaning in and giving him a kiss._

_"This is probably getting serious," Draco whispered as they pulled back. "Like?" Hermione asked._

_"You're gonna be my girlfriend sooner," Draco smirked at her before giving her another kiss._

...

Harry almost stumbled when he got out from Draco's mind. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"So, you're... Hermione and you," Harry said, panting and holding his drawer for support. "A moment there, I haven't used Occlumency," Draco said, his eyes fixed on Harry.

"You were half asleep and half awake. Of course you can't think of Occlumency," Harry said.

"Why are you doing this, Potter? Why?" Draco asked, eyes still fixed on Harry.

"I wanna know about this. I wanna know about you both. Why you suddenly came to that funeral last night. Why she keeps a picture of you. Everything."

"Why so? It's over. We're done. A long time ago."

"Probably a year ago."

"Alright, a year ago. It's just... Potter. I don't want anyone to know. I promised her."

"You keep promises? What a revelation."

"Since Hermione made me."

"That's beyond rational."

"Indeed."

There was silence and Draco took his black shirt by the end of his bed and put it on. It felt weird to be half-naked across Harry Potter.

"Potter?" Draco asked, he was most vulnerable now. Now that he remembered every single detail of her. Every single mundane detail of Hermione Granger.

"Malfoy?" Harry was already standing still now. "Now that you know..." Draco sat on his bed.

"So you did have a relationship with Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Easy, Potter. We're not best friends," Draco warned him. "Oh sure we aren't. But since it's Hermione we're talking about. Don't mind, I'm here to help your troubled feelings," Harry shrugged.

"You're good, Potter," Draco said, realizing that Harry was really good. Even if he was their enemy.

"Ain't I always?" He said, smiling a little bit. "Anyways... With Hermione."

"Right," Draco said, snapping back.

"So you two really had a relationship?" He asked, curious. "We've been close since the fifth year's end," Draco answered.

"And apparently, too close by the sixth," Draco continued.

"And after the night of tons of kisses, I probably plucked up the courage and ask her if she could be mine."

"And what was her answer?"

"Obviously-"

"A yes," Harry guessed. Draco nodded. Honestly, Draco had extremely aristocratic features. He was muscular and had inherited some of Adonis's beauty. Harry wondered if he had Greek blood.

No wonder why Hermione fell for him. He could be really gentle to her. Give her almost everything she asked. Not spoiled. He was loyal and generous in a way only both of them can understand.

"We eventually lasted until Hermione found out it was my task to kill Dumbledore," He continued with a frown in his lips.

"That'd be..." Harry counted. "From 25th of December to June 30th..." Harry counted off again.

"Six months, five days, three quarters of a week, 8:29 P.M, Astronomy Tower, Friday" Draco sadly said.

"You memorized that?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't?"

"Me...?" Harry gulped, unsure. The thought that Draco would burst and Avada Kedavra him was very much present.

"Pfft. I thought you were gonna be serious for a moment there, Potter," Draco glared at him.

"Right. Sorry, Malfoy," Harry looked at his hands.

"Hermione Malfoy would've been better than Hermione Weasley. Hermione Weasley is too... naïve," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is it really? Harry Potter taking the side of Draco Malfoy? What the fuck," Draco mocked.

"I'm not-"

"Harry! Hogwarts has been attacked!" Ron came in, shouting. Harry immediately stood up.

"We must go there, fast!" Harry was sweating and shaking. Before he could go completely out of the tent, he turned to Draco and said:

"Stay here, Malfoy. We still have to finish this 'business' when I come back. You know, Hermione would've liked us like this: as friends."

Then he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>"I didn't know..." She faltered. She put her hands on the railing and stopped herself from crying.<em>

_"It was you," She glared at him and for a moment, something hollow was blocking Draco's airway._

_"You killed Dumbledore, didn't you?" She stepped back, her hands on her chest expressing a hurt expression. Her eyes were watery._

_"Granger, I didn't-"_

_"Shove it, Malfoy. I know you did," She said, shedding a tear._

_"Granger, come on. You can't possibly say it was me. You didn't see," He tried nearing Hermione but she backed up._

_And that made Draco's heart twitch. Ouch._

_"No. Someone told me it was you," She backed up more and hit the Astronomy thingy there. She almost stumbled._

_"Easy," Draco tried to hold her but she snatched her arm away before it could happen._

_"I don't need your help, Malfoy," She took out her wand. "You killed the best headmaster there ever was!" She cried._

_"I didn't! It was-"_

_"Save it, Malfoy!" She pointed her wand fearlessly at him. "I'm not gonna forgive you for that!" She cried out loud._

_"What exactly did I do?" He asked, a little bit confused. Nearing Hermione, he tried to read her face. But no, he couldn't._

_"You. Killed. Dumble-"_

_"Door," He continued sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Then he felt a surface of wood come in contact with his throat._

_"Dore! Not door!" She pushed her wand, more pressure this time. He didn't even flinch._

_"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, Granger," He lowered her wand and reached out for her hand._

_"You're pitiful with your flaws, Malfoy!" She cried and snatched her hand from Draco._

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco furiously asked. "I've done my best understanding you and you're destroying it!" He shouted._

_Hermione flinched and she curled up._

_"Six months, Granger. Six damn months-"_

_"And you won't even have the guts to call me Hermione!" She shouted back, crying._

_"Well, wouldn't it be obvious that something's going on if I call you 'Hermione'?" He asked._

_"It wouldn't be if it-"_

_"What? Why wouldn't it be? Potter's trying to put the clues in together! Weasley's spying on you! Weaslette is everywhere with you-"_

_"And what? McGonagall's putting up security cameras everywhere in Hogwarts?" She collapse and broke down._

_"Calling me Hermione doesn't mean we're linked. Are you really that daft?" She cried and sniffled._

_"I'm not daft!" Draco was offended. "Oh I'm sorry. Bitchy and an asshole, perhaps?" She sarcastically asked._

_"That's it, Granger! That's it!" He yelled and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her to stand._

_"What the fuck do you want, Malfoy?" She asked, furious but crying._

_"I want you, to stop being such a twat for Merlin's sake!" He answered rather sharply._

_"I can't stand you, Malfoy!" She cried and Draco pulled her in despite her wild efforts in pushing him off._

_"Let! Go! Of! Me!" She tried to push him. But realizing her defeat, she let it be and cried on Draco's hollow chest._

_"Shhh, Granger. Let's not make people hear," Draco ran his fingers through her brown, curly hair._

_"I just... I don't understand," She mumbled. "Don't understand what?" Draco asked._

_"Why you had to..." She lifted his sleeve up and the Dark Mark was there._

_"Do this," She traced her fingers on the Mark and Draco snatched it away. "You don't know me," He answered, covering the Mark._

_Hermione stared at him with questionable eyes. Conflicted ones._

_She neared him and stroke his cheek with her thumb. Draco smiled at her._

_She leaned in and gave him a kiss._

_She pulled away and looked at him with no happy emotion. She was blank. She said, "I hate to do this to you, Malfoy,"_

_"But. You're right. I don't know you,"_

_"That's why we have to break up," She said without hesitation and turned on her heels._

_"What?" Draco found it hard to absorb what she said. "You heard alright," She said, without turning to him._

_"Just for safety, Malfoy. Don't show up to me," She glanced at him hotly and Draco felt aroused. It didn't last long before she disappeared._

_No, it can't be. They're not yet over. No._

_It can't be their last kiss._

* * *

><p>Draco opened his eyes only to find that he was crying. What such a twist in his story.<p>

A stupid, confusing and insufferable twist.

First, Hermione and his relationship. Second, Potter and his new life in befriending him. And third, is that everyone was suddenly aware that he existed.

He wiped the tear that ran down on his cheek and sniffled.

He looked at the Dark Mark that was naively etched on his left hand. She was right. Why'd he have to do it?

If he wasn't a bloody Death Eater, he could've saved Hermione from being tortured by Bellatrix. If he wasn't a bloody Death Eater.

"Oh, Hermione," He reached over to his drawer and took her picture. Or their picture.

He admired the way she was that night. He admired the way she is everyday.

The echoes of her once soothing voice. The way her skin touched his. Everything made his heart beat faster.

He suddenly felt the urge to scream and grab the tent and throw it as if he was so strong like Hancock.

He clenched his fists, not minding if he crumpled the photograph or not.

He resisted the urge. He said to himself while closing his eyes, "Don't even try, Draco."

"Don't, Draco! Don't even think about it!" He shouted and shot up.

Still clenching his fists, he punched his bed. With so much force that he hasn't had since Hermione's torture.

He shouted and collapsed beside his bed. He broke down and didn't care.

"What have you done to me, Hermione?" He asked, looking at the photograph.

After a few minutes of cries and shit, Draco wiped his tears away with his t-shirt. He got up and sat on his wrecked bed.

He opened his fists and put the crumpled photograph back to his drawer.

He sat down on his bed quietly and tried to ease the pain, breathing deeply every second.

He closed his eyes again and tried to remember. He wanted to see her again. Even if it was only in his memories. But then it would hurt him.

She was gone and it hurt so bad.

But it's alright that Hermione's dead. At least she'd be safe now. Than being tortured for being a Mudblood.

After a few minutes of silence, suddenly the people outside were bickering loudly and shit.

Others were cheering, gasping.

Everyone was shouting. Everything was loud and stupid.

Then he heard runs to his tent. Alarmed, his eyes shot open. And he waited for someone to open up.

Then as expected, someone did come in.

And it was Potter.

He was panting and smiling. What the fuck? What's so special? Draco thought.

He tilted his head in confusion and looked at him with confused eyes.

"Malfoy... Malfoy..." He paused between pants. "Malfoy..." He said once again.

"Bloody, what is it, Potter?" Draco asked, bothered.

"Malfoy... It's... It's..." He panted again.

"Just say it, Potter!" Draco demanded, yelling a bit.

"It's... Hermione!" And with this, Draco's eyes widened.

"She's... she's..." He panted again.

"She's alive,"

_**the end.**_

* * *

><p>an: alright so what do you bloody think? you know, if you've read my The Spark Within thing. and you liked it. don't react when i say i'm gonna delete it. HAHA. no worries, i have something in my mind again. WELL, all swag blessings are given! **this is a non-sequel shot. **but if you'd like to give it one, feel free. :)

~theonewithswag©


End file.
